Shelrok
by DARTHKYLO666
Summary: Sherlok Homes will save a mudrer an maybe find...love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shelrok Homs was tall an look like Bendict Comerbach & John Waston was a docter an look like Morgan Freeman.

They live in a hose on 21 baker street where they live an also to save crime.

One day Sherlok was instigating a mudrer. He ware a scarf an a cot.

There was 1 dead body it was a man who got shot by a gun in his flat

A flat is lik a house but brittish.

Anyways so Sherlok was lookin to see it.

Sherlok use his sosapath power to see it more close "This man was murdred" he said.

"But who" dimanded John

"There is only 1 ppl to make a murder like this its….Lestod"

He acused his finger at Lestod!

"No but hes a police" Yell John.

"But even teh police will kill a muder" Yell Shelrok, he arsted Lestod an then he went hom an ejected sum cokane type drugs, also a vialin.

"Congrats u saved a murder" congrats the Husdon

"But….No" 1 tear said from Sherlok eye "Is this how my life is, allways save a fuking mudrer my lifes just not compleet" He play a angry but also sad on the vialin also he ejected some cok.

John went 2 hug him but Shelrok not gay so,no.

"Ur not the one for me ok" He said straitly exept NOT cuz he was in love wit teh Women cuz she was a bitch an he just pertended fake to love her to got her phone pass word THATS NOT A REEL LOVE

"can I help u" Said John.

"No lifes just fuckin BORING" Yell Sherlok.

But,not any more cuz rite then a girl wlak thru his door to 21 Banker Street

She not just any girl

She was hot but also long drak hair an a scarf like Sherlok an she wore all lether blak also a mystris smile dansed on her red lips but she look sad

Also she is tellin this story so shes actally me

Shelrok turn on his sosapath power to red my mind but he was only confuced cuz he cud not?

"Who are u" He ask me.

"if ur Shelrok Homs ur powers will tell u this" I sed cleferly

Shelok shok his hed "My power tell me nothing"

This was cuz I was contusing his brian with love

But he didnot know this YET

"Now it my turn" I sed "Ur name is Sherlok Homs & thats Jon Watson & teh old women is Hudsen ur servent lady"

He open his mouth in empress "How did u do this its like ur sykick"

"Well I will tell u" I sed.

There will be more next chspter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-the myterireus girl

Authers note shes not really a girl bc shes 18 if she was 16 that would be goss and illegal wow preverts seriously!?)

I stared at Sherlok Homes with POWER. I was not acuatly sycik I was deducting like he does bc that's really epic. But bc I was more deductful then him (Im a socapath to but like a normal one but with epic powers like Sherlok!) I decided to pretend I was sycik to see if he could tell.

"Well if ur really Sherlok Homes then u can tell who I am with ur deductive powers "I challenged him.

He looked at me with passion "My socapathicness is broken...but only with u! That must mean that ur...a socapath!?"

John was confussd like Lestrad is all the time. Except when John is confussed his face is really stupid and he looks like a fucking clown. (A stupid one like on a kids show not like an epic holloween one)

"I thought u were sycik?"

"shut up John theres no syciks don't be a bloody idiot (that's what britsh ppl say instead of fucking moron!? I know its weird, right!). Sherlok went back to me. "sorry for my friend hes a dumass. But hes like my bff so he has to stay bc I like it when hes stupid."

I yelled "BUT NOT IN A GAY WAY RIGHT!? BC im not making out with u if ur gay bc that's weird bc im strait."\

"NO no no. Johns just my bff. But! I have a secret...im on crack cocane and also maybe pot or heroine im not sure. And the vialin I play it like 24/7 all the time,." Sherlok confessed.

He was really hot when he confessed stuff.

I looked at him and we started to make out bc we had a socapath connection...

But then Lestrod waked in and said "Sherlok we need u! Someone got killed with a knife and I don't know who did it."

Sherlok whirled aroud and said "Omg Lestrod ok im coming just let me make out with that hot socapath."

John was cunfussed again. "wait didn't u arrest him?"

Sherlok was annoyed bc Johns a dumass ALL THE FUCKING TIME "wtf John that was a trap for the real culprit come on keep up."

"Hurry up bc it's a really epic crime and if we don't solve it then a person might get killed maybe John?" Lestrod was in a hurry so we left. I decided to come to bc they might need my epic socapath powers.


End file.
